


Regression

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, olicity - Freeform, reversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A body turns up with three green arrows in it. Detective Lance comes to some startling conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regression

Detective Lance stilled when he saw the body. He was lying limp on the cold concrete, three green arrows protruding from his chest in a tight formation. Lance didn’t even bother to check for a pulse, it was impossible for him to be alive.

  
“He’s regressed, the Arrow’s killing again.” Hilton said as he kneeled next to the Count’s body.

Lance knew something had changed in the Arrow, he knew there had to be a reason behind this killing. No matter how much he hated the Arrow Lance couldn’t help but agree, killing was sometimes the only way to keep others safe.

  
“No he’s not, this is different,” Lance stated before walking away.

\---

Olive sat, mulling over the past events of the day. He had been so close, so close to losing her again. She had been put in harm’s way and it was all her fault. He glanced over at her, she looked the same, her blonde hair was still pulled back into a ponytail, shimmering, her lips were still painted the crimson they were that morning, her glasses still balanced on her perfect nose the same way. So why did she look so different?

Oliver knew the answer, he didn’t want to admit it, he hated to admit it. It was because she had been damaged today, she would never be the same, and it was his fault. He was the reason the Count kidnapped her, he was the reason she in that truck, he was the reason she was even on this team.

It was his fault. He was the reason her blue eyes shone a little less, he was the reason she would wake up screaming in the night, covered in a cold sweat, and he was the reason she would never be the same. He knew it, it was a cold hard reality that occurred to him more than once today.

 

“Stop it.” she snapped him out of his thoughts. “Stop blaming it on yourself, and don’t say you aren’t! Stop putting everything on your shoulder, like it was your fault. I made the decision to look into the Count by myself, I made the choice. Me, not you. So stop brooding. Not everything that happens is your fault,” she finished softly, putting her hand over his.

“You don’t have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. I mean even though you probably could, broad shoulders and all. Like some sort of super model version of Atlas, and oh god please say something to stop me,” Oliver, against his better wishes, let loose a small chuckle. At least Felicity still held her tendency to babble.

  
“But it is my fault,” he tried to say, but he was cut off before he could even finish the word my.

  
“No, stop it right now. Stop it right there mister. I literally mortified myself with a speech, not so you could totally block the whole thing out and jump to the same, wrong conclusions. Just accept when you’re wrong and bite your tongue. It will help out in arguments with the future wife,”

  
Oliver let loose a breathy chuckle.

  
“Now I gotta go, but don’t sit here all night wallowing in self pity.” Felicity gave his hand a swift pat before standing, “Woe is me, and all that,” she said before exiting the building.

Oliver sat in silence for five minutes before the sharp ring of a phone pierced the thickening air. Oliver answered but didn’t bother to say anything.

  
“You got a minute?” it was Detective Lance.

  
“Yes,”

  
“Good,” he hung up.

The rooftop was dark and Lance glanced at his watch, a dark figure descended from the sky.

  
“You’re late,” he reprimanded.

  
“I had some personal business,” he answered, the voice synthesizer making his tone deep.

  
“Is she okay?” Detective Lance sounded worried.

  
“Who?”

  
“Felicity Smoak,” he said her name with such pride you would think she was his daughter, “I saw the tapes, you did quite a number on that guy,”

  
“He deserved it,”

  
“I didn’t say anything.” Lance rose his hands in defense, “But three arrows? Isn’t that a bit much, even for you?”

  
“He had someone I cared about,” Oliver was turning to leave when Detective Lance called out.

  
“You love her.” it wasn’t a question, rather a statement. Oliver froze, he didn’t say anything. Lance took his silence as a confirmation.

“I’ll take that as a yes. You better not hurt her, or I swear to god I will hunt you down and let your ass rot in hell for eternity,”  
Don’t worry. I won’t. Oliver promised silently.


End file.
